Twisted Gum
by ManicMortem
Summary: An AU or whatever where Princess Bubblegum has an extremely unhealthy obsession with Finn
1. Chapter 1

Ooo, a land that somehow contained continual peace and yet also dangers around each and every corner. It was here in this strange domain where the very hero who protected it resided, Finn the human.

At present, the hero Finn was lounging outside of his literal treehouse. He had brought out a foldable chair and was simply sitting out and taking in the sunlight. Recently, Finn had just gotten back from a long adventure and only wished to use his time to relax a little and destress himself. What Finn did not realize, however, was that he was being watched.

At a fair distance away from the iconic hero of Ooo lay Princess Bubblegum, the self-proclaimed (and sometimes dictator-like) monarch of the Candy Kingdom. Through a pair of large binoculars, PB was indulging in her favorite pastime, staring at Finn. As she stared, heavy breaths escaped from her mouth and her normally light pink cheeks were overtaken by a passionate blush.

"Oh Finn" PB whispered longingly to herself, "Why won't you realize how much I love you?"

Wallowing in her overwhelming feelings of affection, the sugary princess then recalled the first time she had first experienced such feelings towards the human boy.

It had all started when she had temporarily turned thirteen 4 years ago, she was the same age as Finn at the time and felt connected to him, and before she knew it she was madly in love with him. She wished that she could stay thirteen forever, that she could stay with Finn forever, but she had no choice but to return to being eighteen thanks to the actions of the rancid and screechy Lemongrab. However, even after reverting to her eighteen-year-old state PB's love for Finn never went away, and, in truth, it only got stronger as time went on.

At first, PB denied her feelings, telling herself "It's only cause being thirteen is still fresh in my mind" and "It's impossible for an eighteen-year-old to have such illogical feelings for someone younger.", but she still found herself gazing at Finn whenever he was around, wishing for him to compliment her, to get closer to her.

As time went on PB saw Finn grow from naive and young to mature and heroic, and this only made her subconscious affection towards him even stronger. It eventually got to the point where the princess was no longer denying her feelings but instead concealing them, now fully accepting that she was indeed lovesick. As for the reason Bubblegum chose to conceal her feelings, it was simply because she knew not only her very own people wouldn't accept it, but the other princesses and maybe even Jake as well. Most importantly, however, she feared how Finn would react.

All this time, PB had repressed her love and treated Finn as nothing more than a friend or personal knight. She knew that in the past he had feelings for her, and yet she painfully ignored those feelings and sometimes just flat out rejected him in order to keep the status quo. Every time Finn sought to get closer to her she had to push him away, as painful as it was to do so. When she found herself doing this to him she was always suffering on the inside, silently yelling to herself "if only I could be honest with him, if only I could openly express all this love I have for him that is pent up inside my heart". Then, before she knew it, it was too late and Finn had moved on, determined to no longer torment himself with (what he thought were) his unrequited feelings for her.

It was then that Princess Bubblegum realized that now if she were to tell Finn of her intense feelings for him it would only be cruel, as it would only make him tormented all over again. She further began to fear that Finn would also react to her confession by getting angry that it had come too late, and eventually growing to resent her. To her, the thought of the man she loved so deeply growing to hate her was so terrifying that it was often a subject of her nightmares.

And so that was why the princess spent her time loving Finn from afar. Simply watching him was a great delight to her, seeing how he acted under the impression that nobody was watching him made her feel like she was connected to a special side of him that he only showed her. Needless to say, she had now (to an almost insane degree) become obsessed with him.

So there was Princess Bubblegum, still lustfully staring at Finn. As she watched him lounging in his chair, her heavy breathing and blush were eventually accompanied by an increased heart rate. At the same time, she was fantasizing about him, about hugging him tightly and never letting go. When she got like this, she had to control herself with all her might so that she didn't act on her urges and fantasies, because she knew the repercussions that would come with giving in to them. However, for the most part, she was content with just being relatively near him, she thought that as long as she could do just that she would be happy and not need anything more.

But that's not how things would turn out…

As PB lay there gazing at the human hero she noticed that he had fallen asleep. It was then that a sudden and great urge washed over her. This urge was far stronger than any other she had previously experienced. It was as if she had become possessed by all of her held back emotions at once.

In an almost trance-like state, the candy monarch got up from her viewing spot, dropped her binoculars to the ground, and began to fumble towards the treehouse, all the while her eyes remained glued on the unconscious Finn.

Finally, she reached him, and the peaceful sight of the human sleeping up close gave her immense excitement. She was now breathing much heavier than before, almost as if her body was sucking in air in order to cool her off from the intense emotions heating up her body. As she panted, a small trickle of drool exited from the right side of her mouth.

"M-my sweet Finn" she half-whispered, reaching her hand out to touch him. She then began to gently caress his left cheek. The moderate physical contact between her soft, semi-sticky candy hand and the hero of Ooo's skin—which had grown mostly rough due to the countless battles and injuries it had endured—was enough to drive her insane with infatuation. The princess then took it further by starting to trace around his lips with her index finger. She was beginning to lose herself to her emotions, to her urges, as she now acted without any fear of consequences or getting caught; something she had never done before.

Though it happened subconsciously, Princess Bubblegum's passion for Finn had grown immensely through her actions. Now she was too far gone, like how a drug addict constantly looks for a new high, PB continuously wanted to reach a new "level" of her love. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, right then and there she wanted to express all her love in one grand gesture, a kiss.

She placed both her hands on the sleeping human's cheeks, and gradually began to lower her face towards his. She closed her eyes while she did so, eagerly anticipating the moment when their lips would meet.

"I can't hold back anymore, Finn. I so desperately need this." is what she was thinking in this moment of anticipation.

However, suddenly it all came to a sudden halt. The sound of distant, yet hastily approaching voices broke PB's magic moment and allowed her to come to her senses once more. She swiftly stepped back from the asleep Finn and looked off towards the direction of the voices.

The progenitors of these voices were Jake and BMO, who were returning from what seemed to be a grocery shopping trip. Princess Bubblegum frantically scrambled away, almost tripping on her vibrant pink dress in the process.

As she ran away she thought "Tch, not enough. Just you wait my sweet, I'll be back soon enough to finish what I started." and quietly chuckled to herself in a nearly manic way.

Although her indulgence had been thwarted at the very last second, Princess Bubblegum was still happy with herself, knowing she got just a little closer to Finn. The new kind of urge that had temporarily plagued her seemed to pass over and as she headed back to the Candy Kingdom she thought that for now, she would have to be content with what she got.

For now, that is...


	2. Chapter 2

The Banana Guards—who were previously lazing about—suddenly stood up straight in a disciplined manner upon the return of Princess Bubblegum. They looked over at their ruler and became slightly disturbed with what they saw, the princess's usually pristine pink dress was dirtied and her normally smooth and vibrant bubblegum hair was nearly matted, however, what crept them out the most was what was on her face, a perverted smile. A smile of a special kind, one that only appears when it's bearer has experienced true delectation, and yet... seeks even more.

Paying no attention to what her guards thought of her, Bubblegum simply continued towards her bedroom. Upon reaching there, she tidied up and sat on her bed.

She then began to replay the events of the day in her mind. Merely remembering everything she had seen and done brought her great joy, though she was still disappointed with how abruptly she was interrupted in the end. And with the past events so fresh in her mind, a rosy tint manifested on the princess's pink complexion. Still hung up on the lingering pleasure and emotions, PB reached under her pillow and retrieved a medium-sized metal box

At first glance, the box seems rather normal, but it was actually an extremely secure safe. First, Bubblegum placed her hand on it which then prompted a handprint scanner on its surface to activate. Whereupon confirming it was her, it released a quiet affirmation beep. That wasn't all though, it also had a retinal scanner implemented within it, which PB also used. Finally, after all the security had been cleared, the box opened and inside it was the princess's most favorite treasures.

There, lying within the box, was a partially tattered cyan shirt and a layer of photos beneath it. These photos in question were all of Finn, and there was quite the amount of them too. Most of them seemed to be discreetly taken without his knowledge, with shots of his back, of his face, and his body at just about every angle. Her favorite one, however, was of her and Finn. This picture which only appeared to show two close friends, was (in her own strange, distorted vision) a symbol of her subconscious devotion to get closer to him.

At the thought of this, Bubblegum sighed affectionately and gently rubbed Finn's image. Her attention was then drawn to the cyan shirt, which seemed a bit dirty and worn.

PB carefully lifted it out of the box and brought it close to her face. In one drawn-out action, she snorted the subtle scent that emanated from the piece of clothing.

"It still smells just like him," she quietly exclaimed to herself before taking another whiff. Merely picking up the scent of the person whom she had nothing but unconditional love for gave her immense gratification. As she lay there on her bed still sniffing the shirt she began panting, now once again overtaken by her compassion.

At that moment, as if her body did it on her own, she put the shirt on and she began to hug herself tightly. It was almost as if Finn was laying there with her—or rather that's what she thought. And it was in that way she fell asleep, the shirt still on her and her dreams infested with fantasies about its owner.

The next day, PB went through her usual duties as the royal of the Candy Kingdom. This usually entailed listening to the requests of her citizens, overseeing construction projects, and just giving general directions to barely competent Banana Guards. It looked as though it would just be another normal and uneventful day, however, that all changed when a blaring crashing noise came from the west side of the kingdom.

Fearing for her subjects, the princess rushed over to the source of the sound as soon as possible where it was revealed to be an intense brawl. The sight before her was of a towering monster which had broken through the wall that surrounds the kingdom, and around its neck was Jake who had stretched to hold back its fury, while Finn, sword in hand, attempted to defeat it.

Upon seeing Finn fight so bravely Bubblegum began to feel her heartbeat hasten, however she knew this was no time for gawking. With the help of some Banana Guards, she was assisting her people in fleeing from the danger. Meanwhile, Finn had just hastily dodged a violent attack from the beast, and as a result, his iconic white hat had fallen off his head, revealing his luscious blonde hair. Having no opportunity to put his hat back on, Finn continued without it.

Then, after a prolonged back and forth struggle, the hero of Ooo saw an opening, and he went for it without hesitation. He lunged full force towards the monster's temporarily unguarded torso and swiftly plunged his sword into its heart with acute precision, letting out a great war cry as he did so. Jake then used this chance to force it down on the ground, whereupon impact it finally died.

Relishing in his new victory, Finn pulled his blade from the dead brute's chest and held it toward the sky. The candy people, who just a moment ago been screaming in terror, now cheered with glee. Princess Bubblegum, however, did not rejoice with her people, instead, she was transfixed on Finn. The sight of him standing there victorious was enough to rouse her most immense feelings of infatuation. Never before had he looked so radiant to her, and she knew exactly why. There, blowing in the wind, was his glistening golden hair which swayed with such beauty. The princess was completely and utterly enchanted by it, by him.

"I want it, I NEED it." the princess mumbled to herself, still so high on her compassion that she began to drool a little. She gazed intently at him and his hair for a few moments longer before he picked up dirtied his hat from the ground and put it on. It was then that she made up her mind, she was going to collect a small lock of Finn's hair.

Later, far after the sun had set on the land of Ooo, PB was ready to enact her plan. When all the residents of her kingdom were inside and not a peep could be heard, the princess silently snuck out of her bedroom and headed towards the treehouse where her love lived.

For a duo who managed to make a lot of enemies over the years, Finn and Jake had barely any home security, and Bubblegum managed to easily sneak in by only using a special science gadget to pick the lock of the front door. She then stealthily made her way towards the bedroom, eager to indulge in the pleasure of being so close to her beloved Finn.

Right now, Finn was peacefully sleeping, most likely still tuckered out from today's battle. And there, standing at the edge of his bed, was Princess Bubblegum. The bedroom was dark and quiet, with the only noise being PB's heavy gasping as she approached the dozed off hero. She was now next to the bed, standing over him. For what seemed to be an eternity the princess just stood there, watching him as he slept.

Her mind now went blank as it became afflicted with her deepest desires, each vying to be acted out. Yet, PB knew she had to achieve what she had originally set out to do first. Slowly she removed Finn's hat, revealing his alluring head of glorious blonde hair; this sight alone delighted her. Then she pulled out a pair of tiny scissors and immediately went to work.

As a result of her careful cutting she had now obtained a lock of Finn's hair, though it wasn't big enough to where he wouldn't notice it's absence, it was certainly a fair amount. No longer being able to hold back, Bubblegum held the hair to her face and violently sniffed it. A sudden feeling of euphoria then gripped her as she continued huffing it. The scent which she picked up from it was much more powerful than the one that came from the shirt which she had smelled before.

"Oh yessss," she uttered to herself as she continued in her indulgence. However, all of a sudden she felt another craving, a strange craving which she decided immediately to appease.

Without saying a word, she slowly brought her index finger toward her mouth and subsequently stuck it in. Then, she reeled it back out, with it now being coated with her sugary saliva. PB then directed the same index finger towards Finn's mouth, and slowly inserted it in. Normally one would find such an action unsanitary and gross, but to Bubblegum knowing that something that was inside her was now inside Finn sent a tingly feeling of pleasure resonating throughout her entire body. A warped smile now stretched across her face as she pulled her finger out.

"This is… true bliss" she thought to herself, still overcome with extreme passion. But this passion was abruptly stripped away all at once with one simple action.

"P-princess Bubblegum?" a voice said, coming from behind the princess. PB immediately froze in fear, she then slowly turned around to see who had caught her acting her deranged impulses.

There in the dark was a small illuminated screen and the center of which contained a face that expressed both fear and concern.

BMO.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. It was in this darkness that BMO, the little androgynous video game, slept within the safe confines of the treehouse. However, their dreams would be suddenly interrupted by a faint creak coming from upstairs. At first, BMO didn't think much about it and tried to go back to sleep, but then another creak came and then another.

Now BMO had gotten up and was looking around, equally curious and scared as to what the source of the sound was. As a result of these feelings, they had picked up a small stick as a rudimentary means of self-defense. They then walked over to the ladder which led to Finn and Jake's room and ascended it, hoping to confront what had caused the creaks up there.

Upon reaching the bedroom, BMO's attention was immediately drawn to the tall pink figure that peered over Finn. As they approached said figure they noticed it's strange behavior, it was breathing very heavily and its head remained fixed downward staring at Finn.

Then BMO finally reached a close enough distance to where they could recognize the figure.

"P-princess Bubblegum?" asked BMO, calling out to the creepy pink figure which they assumed to be the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Confirming their assumption, the figure turned around, revealing it was indeed Princess Bubblegum. However, something seemed off about the normally elegant princess, she was panting loudly as a line of drool extended down her cheek from the right side of her mouth. Though most off-putting was her eyes, they glared at BMO with a seemingly burning rage.

BMO, now much more terrified than concerned or curious, took a small step back from the princess who still remained silent and was glaring. Then without saying a word Bubblegum swiftly approached them.

At first, BMO only flinched back in fear as Princess Bubblegum now stood over them, but fear quickly turned to panic as they glanced at the princess's right hand and saw a sharp pair of scissors and a clump of blonde hair. Slowly, BMO began to back away from her before turning completely around and full-on fleeing from the creepy monarch.

Upon BMO's retreat, a "Tch" sound came from PB's mouth as she clicked her tongue at the thought of this situation getting even more annoying than it had already become. She chased after BMO as they scrambled to the lower floor, and quickly got a hold of them before they could reach the front door of the treehouse.

PB now had BMO captive in her arms and tried to calm them down, but they began to buck around and break free. "I'm not gonna do anything BMO, stop struggling!", she whispered sharply. However, BMO was not convinced by the princess's words and started to struggle even more so.

Having no other choice, PB Mustered as much force as she could into her fist and struck the little video game person on the side of the head with the butt of the scissors. This caused BMO's screen face to cut out and their body to grow limp in her arms. Though Bubblegum knew that it was a bit barbaric and cruel to do such a thing to someone she has considered her friend, she also knew that witnesses to her passionate escapades would only cause her more trouble in the future.

Princess Bubblegum then got up and looked down at the knocked out body of the mechanical nuisance before her and said: "You just had to get in my way,". PB then picked up BMO and set off to the Candy Kingdom once more, determined to erase all of their memories from tonight.

As soon as she got outside the treehouse the princess stomped on the ground furiously, frustrated that she was yet again abruptly cut off from her passionate indulgence. However, most of her anger was directed at herself, as she let herself get so easily caught red-handed. During the time that she begrudgingly headed back, she held BMO's benumbed body in one arm and clutched Finn's hair in the other, it being the only thing to calm her down during this state of fury.

Now in her private laboratory, Bubblegum went to work erasing BMO's memory. She unscrewed and pried off their face, revealing all sorts of circuitry and wires. It was a gruesome sight as BMO's electronic insides were strewn about as PB went digging for some sort of memory bank. She rummaged through what could be considered their "organs" and pulled them out without any real care. Finally, after the lab table was almost completely littered with BMO parts, she found the chip in which their memories were stored.

She subsequently inserted the chip into a machine that was no different than a computer in its usage but had the appearance of a small board with various LEDs, buttons, and slots embedded in it with a hologram monitor projected from the top of it. There, on the screen, were every one of BMO's memories. Luckily for PB, the most recent memories showed up first, and so it was fairly easy to erase all her tracks from tonight.

Now with a great sense of relief, the princess was able to truly calm down knowing her little "hobby" was safely covered up. But then Bubblegum had a sudden realization before were all of BMO's memories, meaning all of their memories of Finn as well. PB swiftly skimmed over the memories which were in the form of video files. Just as she had realized, there were thousands if not millions of memories of Finn. Upon seeing all these videos of Finn's daily life, PB's eyes dilated and a subtle smile manifested on her face.

Her brief and average breathing quickly grew drawn out and heavy as she continued to scan through the surplus footage of the man she ever so infatuated. After a few more moments of skimming, she finally settled on a memory in which BMO was building a sandcastle at the beach while Finn sat and relaxed in the background. She stared intently at him as he contently lay on the sand and taking in the environment, and as she did so a wave of compassion washed over her. Continuing with her passionate viewing, she then switched to a memory of BMO cheering and motivating Finn as he exercised.

Seeing him perform sit-ups among other typical exercises made her even more ecstatic that her entire body began to heat up in yearning. It was then that she felt something new, something much more powerful.

A gentle tingling feeling suddenly developed throughout her figure, however, she felt it most prominently in her nether region. As she sat she rubbed her legs against each other in seeming discomfort, but in reality, it was a mechanism to quell her flowing pleasure.

Soft moaning along the lines of "Hah, hah" uncontrollably released from the princess's mouth as she fidgeted in her seat, with her eyes still fixed on the footage of Finn. Now completely being manipulated by a puppeteer called lust, PB slowly lowered her hand to her crotch began to subtly rub it. As she did so, the tingle sensation of delight grew much stronger.

And so that was how she spent the rest of her night, pleasuring herself to the vast catalog of videos of Finn whilst simultaneously thinking of much naughtier fantasies in her mind.

BMO's empty shell of a body and mangled insides lie on the table as well, sitting as an example of what happens to one who gets in the way of Princess Bubblegum expressing her love.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already around noon when Princess Bubblegum woke up, still slightly tuckered out from the previous night of self-pleasure. She got up from the sofa she had slept on and looked over at the scrapyard which she called her lab. BMO's parts were still strewn about the place, with wires hanging from here and there, and random mechanical components laying all over. However, the princess's attention rested upon the lock of hair sitting on the ground, the hair which was collected from her dearest love.

Upon the sight of the hair, euphoric memories of the night before flashed in her mind. Now blushing a little, she smiled and picked up the hair before briefly kissing it. It was only until after she securely hid it away that she drew her attention to BMO.

"Alright, I better get started," she half murmured to herself, knowing she would have to put BMO back together.

It took a great deal of time and intricate work, but PB managed to completely fix BMO. Leaving the completed video game being on the table, the princess then went off to pretty herself up, knowing she would have to speak with Finn when returning BMO. Once she made sure she was all ready, PB set off once more toward the treehouse.

"BMO!" simultaneously exclaimed Finn and Jake, running towards the just booted up video game being.

Jake patted BMO on the head and said "Where have you been little buddy? We were worried sick about you."

"I don't… know," responded BMO, still clearly very disoriented and confused about the holes in their memory.

"I was just taking a little morning walk when I found them lying under a tree." claimed PB, to her lying came as naturally as breathing.

Turning his attention from BMO to the princess, Finn flashed a grin and gleefully said "Thanks for everything PB,". At this, Princess Bubblegum's heart began beating twice as fast, to think such a small remark of praise would fill her up with so much love so quickly.

"N-no problem," she stuttered, just barely holding herself back from running over and hugging Finn and tightly as she could.

However, PB's moment was rudely interrupted by a sudden and repetitive ringing sound coming from Finn's backpack, his phone. He then politely turned from PB and answered it, and after about 30 thirty seconds he ended his conversation with "Alright I'll see you there," and hung up.

Having turned back around, the human hero said "Ok I gotta get going now, thanks again PB," and returned to the treehouse in a slight rush. Upon this, Princess Bubblegum felt a little disappointed that she couldn't talk with Finn further yet she was also quite curious about what got him in such a hurry. And deciding to act on this curiosity, the princess turned and asked Jake about it.

"Oh, that?"—Jake giggled to himself a little—"Finn got himself a date". Though these were seemingly teasing words told in a playful tone, to PB they were akin to news of death. Her eyes widened and she found herself frozen like a statue, however, this didn't stop her from giving a disheartened and distant "I see," as she continued to process the news.

Taking no notice of PB's stark reaction Jake continued, "Yeah it turns out Flame Princess wants to get back together, isn't it great?". Upon hearing this the bad feeling PB had felt before now evolved into a horrible sinking intensity that festered deep inside her. She now felt what could only be described as the utmost melancholy transfused with an unbridled fury that burned so bright it rivaled the very Flame Princess in question. However this was all on the inside, on the outside she strained to put on the greatest poker face, and though it easily crumbled if one were to look at her fists clenched so tightly that her nails dug deeply into her pink flesh, it was enough to fool Jake.

"That's… wonderful, but if you'll excuse me I really must be getting back to the Candy Kingdom" said the princess, as stoically as possible. Now rushing, PB waved goodbye and ran off towards her kingdom. However, as soon as Jake and the treehouse were out of sight, PB turned her attention to a nearby stone, one which was of fair size and cozily embedded in the ground.

It was then that the poker face which the princess presented abruptly collapsed, now replaced with an appropriate grimace of pain and anger. Subsequently, PB began to curb stomp the rock under her feet, with each blow getting progressively stronger and further getting her riled up.

"SON OF A…"—she let out another furious trample on the stone—"BITCH!"

This continued for another thirty seconds or so until finally, she had finished her rage-filled battering and was out of breath. With adrenaline being the only thing keeping her from feeling severe pain in her foot, and the stone now nearly cracked, PB took a moment to reminisce about her "history" with Flame Princess.

She recalled when she first heard about Finn's affection towards FP, and how much it tormented her, how much it angered her. At the time she thought that though she couldn't be with Finn she could at least take comfort in the fact that he had a thing for her, but that all changed when Flame Princess showed up. Suddenly, Finn had stopped paying attention to her, and barely came over to hang out, it was as if as soon as he had laid eyes of FP he had completely gotten over Bubblegum. However, PB didn't harbor any ill will towards Finn for casting her away, instead, the source of her hatred was that fiery vixen who called herself a princess.

Most importantly, however, because of her PB had come close to losing Finn forever. This was because back then she nearly spilled out all her feelings for him, pleading with him to give up on Flame Princess, and to remain her hero. However, what followed after was a side of Finn that Bubblegum had never seen before, and never wished to see again. He was extremely frustrated at her, got defensive and lashed out. Simply remembering Finn's face during that time made PB's heart sink all over again. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she then was forced to deal with Finn and FP's relationship.

Every single time she saw them get romantic together a horrible feeling invaded her body, refusing to leave. It got to the point where PB only put up a front, merely a pale appearance of being completely fine. But behind closed doors and under the eyes of no one, the princess was in a malice filled melancholic state, she would simply mope in her room with the other thing bringing her the slightest bit of happiness being her photo collection of Finn (which was significantly smaller back then). Those days were truly the worst in Princess Bubblegum's life, and now they were at risk of returning.

As the adrenaline subsided and the pain in her foot grew, Princess Bubblegum made a vow to herself. She would stop Finn and Flame Princess from returning to their previous relationship, no matter what it takes...


End file.
